The Sky that Shattered, a KHR story
by xX.Cloud.Vixen.Xx
Summary: Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu, is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs brother continues. I don't take critics.
1. 1, How it all started part 1

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 1, How it all started part 1

 **Summary:** _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ , Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu, is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's to late?

 **I do NOT own KHR, if i did, it would obviously be yaoi, and Tsuna will be a total badass hiding behind the act of 'Dame-Tsuna'. hey a girl can dream**

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered - How it all started part 1/**_

"This is too easy" a man, or a boy, cape and mask covered everything, said. He was currently running from a group of police, why? Simple, he had stolen a diamond from the museum. But what everyone did not know, he was carrying a fake one. Sure, he liked to steal, but he equally liked to mess up peoples heads to make them retards right there.

He mentally snickered. _"Tsuna, finish this up, you need to go to school"_ a male voice spoke in his head. _'Hai, hai, jiji'_ he replied back in his mentally. He stopped and turned around, waiting for the police to corner him.

"Stop, your under arrest for stealing a diamond!" A policeman yelled, the boy/man, mentally sweatdropped. He smirked, "I just have a fake one, the real one is still at the museum, Catch" he flinged the fake diamond to a policeman, "Bye bye" he said and he dropped a smoke bomb, when the smoke dissapeared, he was no longer there.

The police cursed, "Damnit, we were this close to cathing _Hacker of the sky27_ "

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

The newly named Cielo was running in the shadows, witch was fairly easy since it was night. He jumped to a tree and took of his mask revealing honey brown eyes, then his cape. He had gravity defying brown hair. _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ was his name, Tsuna for short. He sneaked up to his windown, and pulled out his laptop under his bed.

 _ **Entering Hacker of the sky 27...**_

 _ **Sky27: Mission complete, Red59**_

 _ **Red59: You mean just messing with peoples heads -.-**_

 _ **Sky27: Yeah that!**_

 _ **Red59: Your cheerfulness hurts my stomach, well see you tomorrow**_

 _ **Sky27: Bye**_

 _ **Hacker of the Sky27 has left...**_

 _ **DevilRed59 has left...**_

Tsuna closed his laptop and went to bed, only if he kne what hell was waiting for him when his eyes closed.

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

A man with blonde eyes and orange eyes had a evil smirk on his face. _"Tsuna-kun"_ he called out, sending shivers down the boy's spine. Tsuna's eyes fluttered open and looked fearfully at the man, "Jiji i can explain" he said backing away to the wall.

The man smirk twitched, _"I am 19 not a jiji, call me Nii-san",_ it was Tsuna's turn to have a smirk. "But your over 400 years old, and you are my grandfather" Tsuna teased, it was so fun teasing his grandfather.

 _"Is that how you're going to respec your past leaders, Decimo?"_ The man said with a tick mark. "Ma, ma, I told you Natsu's gonna be the decimo, after all he is the bettter twin. . ." Tsuna said the last part with distant and sadness in his voice,

 _"Tsuna. . ."_ Griotto sighed, bringing his grandson closer and stroking his hair. "Well I have to go to bed, see you soon, jiji" and with that, Tsuna fell asleep.

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

Tsuna woke up early, making breakfast for everyone and a lunch for himself, it was part of his 'Dame-Tsuna' act. Also he didn't talk very much, so he could only talk for a period of time before his voice would go horse. Nana came down the stairs and smiled at Tsuna, Tsuna gave a shy smile back. "Tsu-kun, did you do breakfast for averyone?" Nana asked, Tsuna nodded his head. Nana smiled, "Thank you, would you wake up your brother?" she asked.

Tsuna nodded, walking to his brothers room, purposley tripping on the stair steps. He opened his brother's dooor and looked at Natsu. He looked like a angel when hhe was sleeping, only if he could always be like that, but Natsu was a devil from hell. Tsuna poked Natsu's arm, "Five more minutes" Natsu murmered.

 _'I'll give you all the time in the world if you stopped annoying me'_ Tsuna shrugged, he purposedly tripped on his own feet. "BAKA GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" they all heard a yell, and soon Tsuna tripped over the stairs, again. Sometimes he hated his act.

Nana smiled at them, "Good morning Na-kun" she said sweetly. Natsu nodded at her, "Oka-san, Dame-Tsuna woke me up when I was having a great dream about a girl, I swear he's such a dame" Natsu said with disgust. Tsuna stared blankly at him, That stare obviously intimadated him, since he always seemed to back off a bit.

 _"Pathetic, he's scared of a stare"_ Tsuna heard Griotto say, he mentally shrugged.

This was a typical day for the Sawada household, only if they knew what hell was about to come through that door.

 **A/N: I SWEAR THE gods OF WRITING ARE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, I KEEP HAVING SO MANY DAMN WRITERS BLOCK, SEND HELP QAQ**


	2. 2, How it all started part 2

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 2, How it all started part 2

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu, is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's to late?

 **I do NOT own KHR, if i did, it would obviously be yaoi, and Tsuna will be a total badass hiding behind the act of 'Dame-Tsuna'. hey a girl can dream**

 **/The Sky that Shattered - How it all started part 2/**

The three of them sat, eating in silence. That is, until Nana broke it. "Tsu-Kun, Na-kun, I have something to tell you" she said exitedly. Natsu grunted and Tsuna marely raised his eyebrows. "I hired a home tutor for you guys!" Nana said, smiling brightly. The twins stayed quiet, well for Tsuna it was normal, but for Natsu, it was weird. _"Let the count down start,_ _ **3**_ _,_ _ **2**_ _,_ _ **1**_ _"_ Giotto counted down. Truth to be told, seconds later Namiori could hear "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" somewhere. Tsuna was on the floor clutching his ears, if he was allowed to talk he would have been muttering a line of cuss words in different languages.

"Why the hell do _I_ need a tutor, I know why for Dame-Tsuna, but for me!" Natsu screamed in outrage, Nana just smiled, oblivious to Natsu's glare, or was she? Tsuna always knew his mother acted like an airhead, maybe thats where he got his acting skills from, eh.

 _ **/FlashBack time/**_

 _Tsuna sat eating Ice Cream on the back porch. This was when Natsu was a sweet normal kid, and Tsuna still talked. His intution told him to go in, that danger was heading his way. He shrugged it off, but secretly, he was in fear. A moving bush caught his attention, especially when a bullet barely, and I mean barely passed his head. Tsuna looked like a deer caught in headlights. A man with a suit came out and cursed._

 _Lets just say a pissed off looking Nana opened the back door and told Tsuna too hide with Natsu. He didn't get to see what was happening, but he heard a lot of painful screams, and then it stopped. Nana went up to the two and told them it was all right. Nana was smiling, but Tsuna noticed how the back off her aporon was bloody, and it was_ _ **not**_ _her blood._

 _Tsuna knew his mother was a force not to be reckoned with. Natsu, well not so much._

 _ **/FlashBack end/**_

Tsuna mentally shuddered, but kept emotionless on the outside. _"Decimo, your mother scares me sometimes"_ Giotto said. Tsuna agreed, and this time he let the 'Decimo' thing slide. Natsu scowled, "I smell scam" he said hatefully. _'Funny because I don't, probably horror'_ Tsuna thought and stood up, heading to the door. "Where do you think you're going, Dame-Tsuna" Natsu spat out hatefully.

 _'School idiot'_ Tsuna thought, but shrugged and opened the door, there he was greeted by a 'ciaosuu'. He looked up and saw man with fair skin, onyx eyes, a fedora with a lizzard, and a black suit. _"Tsuna, do not mess with him, he is Reborn, strongest hitman in the world"_ Giotto warned his favorite Grandson, so screw off Natsu! Tsuna's eyes widened, "Tsu-kun, who it it?" Nana asked, heading towards the door, ready to kill anyone who wanted to hurt her babies, she wouldn't mind Natsu getting hurt, well only a scratch or something, nothing to serious. But nothing to her baby, Tsuna. "Ah, you must be the tutor" Nana greeted Reborn. _'Really mom, you just invited a hitman to stay with us, well you must've noticed also'_ Tsuna thought. "Yes, my name is Reborn, Sawada-san" Reborn greeted, "Maa, maa, no need to call me Sawada-san, Mama is just fine" Nana said, Tsuna mentally sweatdrop, then excused himself, not talking obviously, and headed to school.

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

Tsuna got too school. He didn't come late, and nodded at Kyoya. They were good friends, Tsuna often made bentos for him. Plus, he was the only who told his Hacker secret to him, and that he wasn't a mute. Hibari kept cool, but shocked. So there and now, Kyoya asked Tsuna to hack into some sites.

His brother wasn't so lucky as he got bitten to death by Kyoya. He knew that Reborn was watching his brother, but then he felt that he was looking at him. Reborn eyes the other twin carefully, something was off. Was the information wrong? Tsuna seemed to know when he was looking at him, and when he was running to school, he didn't even brake a sweat. He also seemed to have a close friendship with the deadly perfect, the perfect canidate to be the guardian of the clouds. Reborn also noticed that sometimes the teen dozed off, it was normal, but this was different. Like he was talking to someone. He had to have a nice chat with Iemitsu.

 _ **A/N Another chapter done, so hows it going? Do you guys like it?**_


	3. 3, A peak in the past, and a message

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 3, A peak in the past, and a message

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu, is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's to late?

 **Previously on The Sky that Shattered,**

 _Reborn also noticed that sometimes the teen dozed off, it was normal, but this was different. Like he was talking to someone. He had to have a nice chat with Iemitsu._

 **/The Sky that Shattered - A peak in the past, and a message/**

Tsuna entered the classroom only to be greeted by whispers like "Oh, look, there's the Dame" "Can't he just die already?" it was pretty normal. Then he heard something that grabbed his attention, "Hey, did you know the 27 sole a diamond and then he gave it back?" some girl whispered, "Aww, I bet he is super hot" and then replies saying yes.

"Only if they knew that my adorable grandson was in front of them" Giotto mused. Tsuna hid his mouth behind his hands, hiding his smirk. Natsu came late to class... again. He was greeted by smiles and hellos. Tsuna paid no attention and started dozing off. He didn't noticed that class started. "Tsunayoshi, answer this question!" his math teacher yelled at him, making himself go back to earth. Tsuna shrugged his shoulders, his teachers made fun of him since he didn't talk and always called on him. Giotto even nicknamed them the devils hell spawn.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Reborn wouldn't admit it, but he was confused. It never said that Tsuna was a mute. And he also noticed how Sawada Nana, also hid something. Hell, all of the 3 Sawada's in the family were hiding something. Natsu looked like it was something dark, Nana like it was something only for danger, and Tsuna, well Reborn doesn't know since the damn teen never shows any emotion. Just what was this family hiding. 'This family is surely going to be an interesting one' Reborn mused. He continued to spy on the two twins.

 **/The Sky that was Shattered/**

After school ended, Tsuna sneaked out of Natsu's way and head to his friend's house. DevilRed59's house. Tsuna knocked on the door, a red head, about his age, with glasses and a dark blue school uniform opened the door. "Ah, Good timing Tsuna-San, my mom and sister just left for a while, they shouldn't be able to come back until tomorrow" The red head said, letting Tsuna enter, then locking the doors and shutting the windows and curtains. "Thank you, Shoichi-Kun" Tsuna smiled at the newly named Red head.

"Tsuna-San, you shouldn't strain your voice, here" Shoichi said worriedly, giving Tsuna a cough drop. "Thank you, and didn't I tell you to drop the 'San', we're peers after all" he smiled, swalloing the Cough Drop. "Ehehe, sorry Tsuna-Sa- Kun" Shoichi caught his tongue, "We should get to business" he said after, taking out multiple computers. Tsuna's facial expression turned serious, "Hai" he said seriously. Soon you could here non-stop typing. Tsuna didn't have to worry about heading home, he told, well wrote his mother a letter that he was staying at a friend's house,and to not tell Natsu.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

 **Meanwhile at the Sawada household**

Natsu got home soon after Tsuna sneaked off. "I'm back" he called, closing the door, "Welcome back, Na-kun" Nana said brightly from the kitchen, where Reborn was drinking some coffee. "He's still here" Natsu said darkly, pointing at Reborn, who just put on a innocent face. "Yes, Na-Kun, he's a guest, and he's your tutor" Nana said. Natsu scoffed, "I told you I don't need a tutor, where is that dame? I need to relieve my stress" Natsu said causing Nana to stiffen and her smile to drop a bit, "He wont be back till tomorrow" Nana said in a sickly sweet voice, Reborn merely raised his eye brows.

"How would Tsunayoshi help you releaving your stress?" Reborn asked, causing Nana to stiff more and frown. Natsu failed to notice the mood, "I just take my stress out on him, that's why that dame always go to the hospital, I swear Oka-San, he's useless". The temperature in the room dropped, surprisingly it wasn't Nana again, It was Reborn.

 **BANG**

A bullet passed Natsu's head, by a bit. "Rule 1. Respect your family members, You were lucky this time" Reborn said coldly. Natsu shivered in fear, then Natsu fainted. Reborn faced Nana, only to be shocked, she was straining a smile, tears streaming down her cheeks. "Mama is something wrong?" Reborn said worriedly, "I don't think I can take much more, my baby boys didn't have this type of relationship, they were so close" Nana put her hands up to her voice.

"Mind if I ask what happened?" Reborn was intrigued, "I-it was terrible, Natsu some how got a sharp object and, and he slit his, Tsuna's throat. I rushed to the hospital carrying Tsuna, The doctor told me that he will be fine, but, but my baby boy lost the ability to speak" she sobbed, clutching where her heart was. Reborn was to shocked to say anything, Iemitsu said that Natsu was the most kind, caring, sweet boy he ever meet. He failed to tell him that Natsu had done that Tsuna. That was the reason why Tsuna stopped talking. All he could do right now was comfort Mama and plan how to torture the "Sweet little angel" make it "The devils son".

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Tsuna felt his intution tell him that someone was talking about him, he shrugged it off and kept working. He and Shoichi were hacking Vongola, again. Tsuna was looking at the Decimo candidates, he was shocked when he saw 'Sawada Natsu'. "I refuse to let a demon like him be the Decimo, you have to fight him so you can win that position" Giotto told him, he knew that his grandfather had a scowl. Soon his laptop popped up a message.

 _ **Dear Hacker of the Sky27,**_

 _ **I would like to recruit you to Vongola, you can also bring your friend DevilRed59 along. I expect a answer in a week.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Vongola Nono**_

Tsuna sat their shocked, soon Shoichi turned to his screen and hold his stomach. "Ugh, that is making my stomach hurt, so what are you going to do Tsuna?" Shoichi questioned his friend. Tsuna shrugged, "I have a week to think"

 **A/N: Another chapter! How do you guys like it? I need some help, should Natsu be a enemy or a victim of something dark?**


	4. 4, Meeting the lightning and storm pt 1

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 4, Meeting the lightning and storm pt 1

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu, is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's to late?

 _ **Last time on The sky that Shattered**_

 _ **Dear Hacker of the Sky27,**_

 _ **I would like to recruit you to Vongola, you can also bring your friend DevilRed59 along. I expect a answer in a week.**_

 _ **Thank you,**_

 _ **Vongola Nono**_

 _Tsuna sat their shocked, soon Shoichi turned to his screen and hold his stomach. "Ugh, that is making my stomach hurt, so what are you going to do Tsuna?" Shoichi questioned his friend. Tsuna shrugged, "I have a week to think"_

 **/The Sky that Shattered - Meeting the lightning and storm pt 1/**

The next day, Tsuna came home at 3 AM, he didn't want to face Natsu's wrath right away. He closed the door lightly, he was going to his room but got greeted by a "Ciaosuu" by Reborn. Tsuna nodded and got a note pad in pen and wrote in neat hand writing,

 _Hello Reborn-San_

"You can't talk can you?" Reborn asked, suddenly the explanation that Nana gave him came to his mind, he felt anger, ready to murder the devils son, but stood calm. Tsuna shook his head, he pointed his hand to his throat and did a action like someone slit his throat. 'I can talk, but I choose not, to sometimes' Tsuna thought, he saw Reborn's facial expression drop. But then his look turned serious, "Where did you go, Tsunayoshi?" he asked.

Tsuna once again wrote on a piece of paper.

 _To a friends house, don't tell Natsu please_

Tsuna looked at Reborn pleadingly. Reborn sighed, Tsuna shouldn't keep secrets from his brother, even if it's the devil's son, but he nodded. Tsuna smiled happily and went to his room to sleep for a hour.

 **Time Skip**

Tsuna woke up at 4 AM, he had better naps but he shrugged and went to the kitchen. He then proceeded to make breakfast. He liked making breakfast, it was a habit, an addiction. After eating and leaving a large portion for his family, he made his way to school. He had to tell Kyouya how the job went. After passing a alley, he heard whimpering. He ignored his intution and made his way to the source. He saw what appeared to be a 9 year old, dark blue hair was the only thing he could see. His eyes soften, but his curiosity arisen, why was this kid doing alone?

He touched the kids shoulders lightly only to be greeted by scared green eyes, "No, no, per favore ti prego, non prenda me li, per favore, non uccidermi!" Italian, the kid spoke Italian. For once Tsuna was glad he learned Italian. "Hai sbagliato, io non sono qui per ucciderti, chi stai scappando da?" Tsuna said calm, making the kid trust him. "Gli uomini cattivi, vogliono portarmi via, non sono qui" the kid said scared, hiding behind Tsuna, Tsuna noticed that the men the kid was talking about were mafioso. That made his anger rise more, chasing someone, a kid to be exact.

"Resta qui, mi prenderò cura di loro" Tsuna reassured the kid. "Hey, che cosa può fare un bambino per noi, solo darci il bambino e voi non male" one of the man said, taking out a gun. "No" Tsuna said, his eyes turning orange, a flame on his head. _"You've unlock Hyper Dying Will Mode_ **(HDWM)** __ _without a Hyper Dying Will Bullet"_ Giotto said somewhere in his mind. Tsuna charged at the men, kicking the guns out of their grasp. "Questo marmocchio non è normale, ritirata!" they quickly retreated. Tsuna closed his eyes and opened once again opened them to honey brown eyes. "Ridiculous, chasing a kid like that, hey kid what your name" Tsuna said, barely noticing that he spoke in Japanese. But to his surprise, the kid responded. "Lambo, Lambo Bovino" the newly named Lambo responded. "Well nice to meet you Lambo, my name is Tsuna" he greeted with a smile, his voice cracking and going horse, meaning he at his point.

Tsuna looked up at Tsuna's honey coloured eyes and saw they were filled with kindness, he couldn't help but smile also. "Come with me for a while" Tsuna croaked, his voice going away. Lambo looked at him worriedly "Are you alright Tsuna-nii?" Lambo asked, worried for his nii-san. Tsuna smiled, the first time that someone called him nii-san in ages, last time was when Natsu was still a angel, not a devils son. Tsuna nodded, pointing at his throat, he saw Lambo still didn't get it and inwardly sighed, 'Kids' he though, getting out a piece of paper and pencil.

 _I can't really talk for long since I haven't_

 _use my voice in a long time_

 _so my voice goes away_

 _when I use to much_

Tsuna wrote, Lambo looked down, feeling guilty that he made his nii-san use his voice to much. " _You made the kid feel guilty, most importantly Lampo-San's descendant, cheer him up"_ Giotto said. 'i know Jiji, sheesh' Tsuna grumbled under his breath. He grabbed Lambo's chin and pulled it up (Damn, I use that action for something, err, mature, but for this it's not) while kneeing so he can meet Lambo's gaze , and quickly hugged him. He felt Lambo tense, but soon gave in and clutched the back of his shirt, Tsuna soon heard muffled sobs. He smiles softly, letting Lambo let it all out. (Yes all those works of brotherly love finally gave in!) His sobs became quieter until there was nothing, Tsuna gazed down and smile, Lambo fell asleep. He carried Lambo bridal style to school, know how was he going to explain to Hibari?

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Soon Tsuna got to school, still carrying Lambo, seeing it was 6 AM, school shouldn't start in 2 hours or so. And he sweat dropped, he saw Hibari at the entrance already, getting ready to bite people to death. Hibari, seeming to notice Tsuna's presence _'I heard this kid, his name is Lambo, sniffling in a alley way, he said a group of men were chasing him, I soon realized that the group of men where a couple of mafiosos, pretty weak, and Lambo told me he is from the familga Bovino'_

Tsuna signed, Kyouya took all the information in. "You know people will question you why you have a kid next to you" Hibari said **(I always write the names to the last names or first names)** surprisingly calm.

 _'I kinda hoped that you would take care of him for me, please?'_

Tsuna signed again, grinning sheepishly but quickly shut up since Hibari was giving him a glare. Just at that moment Lambo decided to wake up, he looked adorable, hell even Hibari had to agree that sleeping kids were cute. Lambo took some time to notice his surroundings, realize he was being carried by his nii-san, and there was a scary person in front of him... You can probably tell what happened next. Well if you didn't, he quickly got off and hid behinds Tsuna's legs. "Nii-san chi è questo?" Lambo asked, glaring at Kyouya and freeze when Hibari glared back.

 **I was to lazy to do the rest so pt 2 may or may not be up tomorrow ^^ and I use Google Translator and completely forgot what they said :D**

 **Smart move, Winter**

 **Smart move**


	5. 5, Meeting the lightning and storm pt 2

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 5, Meeting the lightning and storm pt 2

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 **Last time on The Sky that Shattered,**

 _Tsuna signed again, grinning sheepishly but quickly shut up since Hibari was giving him a glare. Just at that moment Lambo decided to wake up, he looked adorable, hell even Hibari had to agree that sleeping kids were cute. Lambo took some time to notice his surroundings realize he was being carried by his nii-san, and there was a scary person in front of him... You can probably tell what happened next. Well if you didn't, he quickly got off and hid behinds Tsuna's legs. "Nii-san chi è questo?" Lambo asked, glaring at Kyouya and freeze when Hibari glared back._

 **/The Sky that shattered- 5,** **Meeting the lightning and storm pt 2/**

Tsuna chuckled, getting a bit of his voice back. "Maa, maa, Lambo, meet Hibari, Hibari, meet Lambo" he said, making Lambo and Hibari calm down, probably from shock since they heard his voice again. But they still kept glaring at each other, Tsuna sighed.

 _"_ _Find a way through the grey, grey area_

 _Are we just friends tonight?_

 _We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_

 _It's time for black or white_

 _Can't figure out exactly how we stand_

 _Stuck in between two uncharted lands_

 _We're sending signs like I've never seen_

 _Changing our minds, don't know what we mean_

 _Are we off, are we on? Is it right, is it wrong?_

 _Is that it, is there more? Are we here? Are you sure?_

 _Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are?"_

Hibari and Lambo stopped glaring at each other and directed their gaze to Tsuna.

 _"_ _Find a way through the grey, grey area_

 _Are we just friends tonight?_

 _We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_

 _It's time for black or white_

 _So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_

 _It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_

 _Can't spend another night_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

 _These blurry boundaries got me all confused_

 _Who sets the limits? Do you choose? Do I choose?_

 _Just need to know which way we're heading here_

 _Is something happening yet? Let's be clear_

 _Are we off, are we on? Should I just play along?_

 _Is it right, is it real? Do I feel what you feel?_

 _Not enough, or too far? Do we know what we are? What we are?_

 _Find a way through the grey, grey area_

 _Are we just friends tonight?_

 _We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_

 _It's time for black or white_

 _So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_

 _It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_

 _Can't spend another night_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

 _Looks like we're lost without a guide_

 _'Til we can make up our minds_

 _Are we falling in love or just along for the ride?_

 _It's time to decide_

 _Find a way through the grey, grey area_

 _Are we just friends tonight?_

 _We can't stay in the grey, grey area,_

 _It's time for black or white_

 _So decide on a side of the line we've been treading_

 _It's okay if the choice is scaring ya_

 _Can't spend another night_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area_

 _In the grey, grey, grey, grey, grey area"_

They could tell Tsuna's voice crack in some parts, but it sounded so angelic, and it had power, power that makes you want to obey. Tsuna opened his eyes; he closed them when he lost himself in singing. He found himself blushing and looked at the floor.

"Tsuna-Nii sings pretty" Lambo exclaimed, eyes shining like electricity, is that even possible? "Hn, I agree with the baby herbivore" Hibari said, putting away his tonfas, why were they out anyways? Tsuna shook his head; he wasted his voice . . . again. "Why isn't Tsuna-Nii talking anymore?" Lambo questioned, looking at Tsuna. Tsuna just smiled.

"Listen baby herbivore, Tsuna doesn't talk because he has a twin, a look alike" Hibari putted in since Lambo didn't get it "And his twin hits him if he talks or sing so don't make him talk if there is another Tsuna, who has blond hair" Hibari said slowly as humanly possible since Lambo didn't get it.

"So Tsuna has a meanie look alike?" Lambo said looking at Tsuna, Tsuna just nodded. "Then I shall protect Tsuna from meanie Tsuna" Lambo stated, his eyes once again shining with electricity. "Hn" Hibari stated, glaring at Lambo once again, but Lambo stood unfazed. Tsuna just cracked a smile, and since the universe liked to make his life a hell sometimes, the bell rung, Tsuna was out in seconds, with wide eyes. Lambo and Hibari just stared, "That herbivore is hiding a carnivore inside" Hibari commented, going to his desk. Lambo decided to follow. Cloud and Lightning, such unlikely pair.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Tsuna zoomed to the classroom and stopped at the door, and opened it, greeted by a "SAWADA YOU'RE LATE" from the teacher. Tsuna shrugged and went to his seat, noticing a boy with gray hair, 'Smoking bomb Hayato, what is he doing here?' Tsuna questioned Giotto, sitting in his chair. "How do you suspect me to know everything… okay fine since you're giving me that face, no doubt that Reborn sent him here for Natsu" he answered. Tsuna sighed, dozing off once again, not noticing the storm green eyes of someone.

'So that's the tenth? But what if it's the twin?' one Gokudera Hayato asked himself.

 **/TIME SKIP BECAUSE I HAVE NO IDEAS FOR THAT PART XD/**

Tsuna grabbed his bag and got out of the classroom, he bumped in Gokudera. He bowed not meeting his eyes; he heard a scoff, "So you're the tenth? Pathetic, I can be better" Tsuna heard. Tsuna twitched in anger inside 'Why me' he asked himself, 'Because you're the Decimo' Giotto teased. Tsuna shook his head; he grabbed a note pad that suddenly appeared out of the air,

'No, I think you're talking about my brother, Sawada Natsu'

He wrote, "Ah, so you're the tenth brother, excuse me" and Tsuna was left alone in the hallway. "Well you just met Storm, so go to the roof, I have a feeling that something's about to happen" Giotto said, 'I know I have that feeling also' and Tsuna left to the roof.

 **Another chapter, I hope you like it ^^**

 **BTW I have a poll**

 **Bad Natsu –** **0**

 **Victim Natsu:** **0**


	6. 6, The line between life or death

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter** : 6, The line between life or death

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 **Last time on The Sky that Shattered,**

"Ah, so you're the tenth brother, excuse me" and Tsuna was left alone in the hallway. "Well you just met Storm, so go to the roof, I have a feeling that something's about to happen" Giotto said, 'I know I have that feeling also' and Tsuna left to the roof.

 **/The sky that Shattered-** **6, The line between life or death/**

And both, Tsuna and Giotto's intuition was right, as always. When Tsuna arrived at the roof, he saw that Natsu and Hayato were already engage in battle. "Ah, Dame-Tsuna-"Tsuna scowled at the name "-here to enjoy the battle?" Reborn appeared out of nowhere and was standing next to Tsuna. Tsuna got a note pad out of the air again, Reborn was shocked, but of course he wouldn't admit, literally, where does one get a note pad out of the air? **(A/N Logic duh)**

 _'_ _I heard noise so I followed it'_

Tsuna shrugged, Reborn had a feeling that he was hiding something but let it slide. They soon brought their attention to the battle when they heard explosions. _"Hibari-san is not going not like this"_ Giotto said, worried for Gokudera. Tsuna nodded.

Gokudera throwed dynamite at Natsu, failing to notice that some dynamite fell below him. However Tsuna did notice and jumped off the railing, and ran **(Like the Flash, you get it, no okay)** and tackled him to the ground. The roof that they were standing on started collapsing, Tsuna gave Gokudera a small smile before they fell. Reborn's eyes widened, also Natsu's but turned back to their normal glare, "Heh, they deserved it" and with that Natsu left, avoiding the two boys that were buried under concrete on the first floor.

Reborn however dashed to the first floor and started prying off the concrete. But no avail, one young man **(Thinking of making the Acrabaleno age 18)** alone couldn't possibly do that alone. Hibari and Lambo quickly headed to the commotion and saw Reborn desperately trying to pry off the cement.

"What happened here?" Hibari asked

"Ah, Reborn time to die!" Lambo yelled

"No time! Gokudera and Tsuna are under here!" Reborn yelled hysterically. That shut them both up and they both sprang into action prying off the cement. Lambo, he wanted to save his nii-san and the boy who nii-san wanted to protect, because if he didn't nii-san will be sad. Hibari, he didn't want to lose to Namimori middle student since he vowed to protect it, and he didn't want to lose the baby carnivore. Reborn, he felt guilty if they both died, since he was the one who made Gokudera battle Natsu, and Tsuna since the boy had a sad life and it was going to get better soon.

 **/The Sky That Shattered/**

After prying of the cement, they found what shocked them. Tsuna was on top of Hayato, barely conscious, and what shocked them the most was that Tsuna was producing a dome made out of flames. Tsuna looked at all of them, before passing out he spoke in a whisper, "Help" and fell on Gokudera's chest, unconscious.

They didn't ask what help mean since they knew already, Hibari carried Gokudera while Reborn carried Tsuna, both bridal style, running to the hospital as fast as humanly possible, Lambo in back of them, surpringly keeping up. They literally kicked the doors down, well I might be over exaggerating but they caused a certain commotion. "Help them!" Reborn barked, while Hibari glared them a deathly glare promising death if someone didn't help them. The nurses quickly nodded taking both boys to the E.R.

 **(I just did some mad typing for that paragraph XD It sucked me in)**

 **/Time Skip/**

A couple of hours passed, all three of them, Reborn, Hibari, and Lambo, calmed down a bit since the Doctor told them that they were stabilized and currently sleeping. Soon a crying Nana burst through the broken doors saying were was her baby? It took another hour trying to calm down Nana, they weren't surprise to see that Natsu, or 'Nii-san's meanie clone' as Lambo called him, wasn't there. Reborn promised to give Natsu extreme hellish lessons, yes you heard right, Reborn's lessons weren't hellish already.

 **/Time Skip again/**

The Doctor came out again saying that Gokudera Hayato and Sawada Tsuna were awake. Knowing Nana she cried happy tears with Lambo, and made, more like didn't give a chance, and made Gokudera be part of their family. Hibari said "Hn, herbivores when you get better I'll bite you to death" and left. Nana was ready to go home, but Lambo refused, with a chop to the head, courtesy of Reborn, he passed out in his arms. Nana told them that she will come back tomorrow and left with Reborn and a passed out Lambo. When they were alone Gokudera was like a puppy and said he will follow Tsuna, or as he called him 'Tenth' and he called him that since he lost all respect for Natsu and said that Tsuna was a better candidate. Tsuna had no other choice to agree, and then he cursed at Giotto for rubbing it off, and received at thump on the head and a scolding by Giotto about cursing. Joy.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

2 days later, both of the boys were released. Gokudera still followed Tsuna like a lost puppy. Natsu gave Tsuna a hated glare and literally said allowed why he and the lost puppy didn't die? Lambo got out a grenade and Reborn pointed Leon at him. Natsu soon passed out. Tsuna sighed and headed to his room, wincing from the pain, he opened his door and when he was about to close it Lambo came rushing in. Tsuna sighed; he needed to tell Lambo the truth since it seemed that Lambo was about to room with him.

"Hey Lambo" Tsuna started, Lambo stared at him with his electric green eyes. "I'm going to tell you a secret, promise you won't tell?" he questioned the kid. Lambo nodded, "I will keep nii-san's secret, because if I don't nii-san will never trust me". Tsuna proceeded to tell him about how he is the Hacker of the Sky27 and how he hack into different mafia families. Lambo now idolized Tsuna even more. Tsuna smiled and brought out his laptop, making Lambo turn away for a few seconds before logging in.

 **Entering Hacker of the Sky27**

 **Sky27: Yo, Red59**

 **Red59: Hello, 27 I heard that you went to the hospital**

 **Sky27: News spreads fast huh; I saved Gokudera Hayato and ended up falling through the broken roof of Namimori middle school to the floor**

 **Red59: Ouch, You okay?**

 **Sky27: Doing a bit better**

 **Red59: That's nice to hear, and about the kid that was with Hibari-san?**

 **Sky27: His name is Lambo Bovino, Lambo says hi, he was running away from some Mafioso**

 **Red59: Wait, he's with you?**

 **Sky27: Yeah**

 **Red59: All these mafia related things are making my stomach hurt, I'll talk to you later**

 **Sky27: Bye**

 **DevilRed59 has left**

 **Hacker of the Sky27 has left**

Tsuna sighed, and logged out once again. "Nii-san who was Red59?" Lambo asked. "This is also top secret, Red59 is my hacking buddy, he also lives is Namimori, his name is Irie Shoichi" Tsuna said, ruffling Lambo's hair. "Now go to bed" Tsuna said, shutting his laptop and hiding it, Lambo yawned, "Lambo-san… not... tired…" Lambo's eyes closed and fell to the pillow. Tsuna smiled and went to bed, Lambo cuddling his chest.

 **Another chapter in the same day! I'm proud. ^^**

 **The poll is still up, see the other chapter.**


	7. 7, Saving the Rain

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 7, Saving the Rain

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 ** _Last time on The Sky that Shattered,_**

 _Tsuna sighed, and logged out once again. "Nii-san who was Red59?" Lambo asked. "This is also top secret, Red59 is my hacking buddy, he also lives is Namimori, his name is Irie Shoichi" Tsuna said, ruffling Lambo's hair. "Now go to bed" Tsuna said, shutting his laptop and hiding it, Lambo yawned, "Lambo-san… not... tired…" Lambo's eyes closed and fell to the pillow. Tsuna smiled and went to bed, Lambo cuddling his chest._

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered- 7, Saving the Rain /_**

Tsuna woke up at his usual time, 4:00 AM. He looked at Lambo and smiled, Lambo snuggled the covers and had a peaceful expression on his face. Tsuna pulled up the covers for him, he soon got out of bed. But suddenly stopped, something was going to happen today, something very bad. His intuition was screaming at him, he looked out the window and saw that the sun was going up, but his intuition was still screaming at him to stop whatever was going to happen.

He showered, brushed his teeth and changed into his uniform, and headed to the kitchen. He got to the stairs and heard a noise upstairs, he was in the middle of the stairs, and slipped on the ledge of a stair, and fell backwards. He braced himself for the impact, but it never came, and felt himself getting lifted up. He opened one eye and saw a pair of onyx eyes looking at him worriedly.

"Hey you all right?" Reborn asked, carrying Tsuna bridal style. It took Tsuna a few seconds before realizing what was happening. Red dusted his cheeks, and he started trying to get out of Reborn's hold. Reborn sent him a worried glance **(Totally want to make Reborn oblivious XD)** "Tsuna?" he asked again. Tsuna succeeded getting out of the hit man's grip and looked down at the floor and bowed, like saying thank you, but no talking. "What are you doing early in the morning?" he questioned the blushing boy.

 _"_ _Someone's got a crush, someone's got a crush_ _~"_ Giotto meanwhile teased Tsuna. _'Shut up'_ Tsuna replied and grabbed a note pad, this time, out of his pocket since everyone was confused how did he keep getting one out of thin air.

 _'_ _Heading to the kitchen to make breakfast,_

 _What are you doing early in the morning?'_

Tsuna send a questioning glance to Reborn. "Well this is the regular time I wake up" Reborn replied to the 13 year old, and ruffled his, Tsuna's hair. Reborn found that his hair was soft, and that the spikes merely tickled his fingers, but he wouldn't admit it. Tsuna pouted, moving aside Reborn and heading to the kitchen.

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered/_**

It was now 6 AM, and Tsuna was done making breakfast for everyone, and made Reborn some espresso. Now the both boys were playing a small game of cards. Reborn had to admit it hat Tsuna was pretty skilled at playing cards, hell he almost won, keyword, almost. Nana soon woke up and headed downstairs and smiled at the scene of the two boys' playing cards, completely unaware of their surroundings.

"Ohayo, Tsu-Kun, Reborn-Kun" she greeted. Giggling when Tsuna and Reborn jumped and glared at her, more like pouting.

Nana looked over to the kitchen and saw that Tsuna made breakfast again. "Tsu-Kun, you don't have to make breakfast everyday" she sighed, Tsuna grabbed the note pad and wrote,

 _'_ _It's a habit'_

Tsuna got up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen, tripping over his feet. Even if he was the greatest hacker and maybe assassin, he still was clumsy, the only thing the twins shared in common. Reborn saw that Tsuna was going to fall again, _'Seriously, this family must be known for being clumsy, even the great Vongola Primo was clumsy'_ Reborn thought, quickly grabbing Tsuna by the waist and lifting him up.

Nana almost broke in to hysterical laugher because Tsuna's face was red as a tomato because Reborn still had his arm around his waist and Reborn being oblivious as ever asked if he had a fever. **(I am loving the OCCnes right now XD)** But she kept it in, "I think this is the only thing Tsuna and Natsu have in common" Reborn sighed, still not letting go of Tsuna's waist, fearing he might faint. Nana nodded, giggling.

Lambo decided to wake up just there and go to the kitchen, and saw his nii-san have a red face and Reborn's hand wrapped around his waist. "Reborn prepare to die!" Lambo yelled taking out pink grenades and throwing them at Reborn, who just dodged them, and poor Tsuna was having a panic attack while Giotto was laughing hysterically. Reborn let Tsuna go and hit Lambo on the head; soon there were tears in Lambo's eyes. "Hold… it… in…. wahhh!" Lambo sobbed, taking out a pink bazooka and jumped inside.

Soon there was pink smoke everywhere, when it cleared, Lambo was no longer standing there, but a young man who looked like Lambo. "The ten year bazooka, huh" Reborn muttered, Lambo looked around and then he spotted Tsuna, soon Tsuna was trying to breath but no avail since the adult Lambo had a tight grip around him, "Tsuna-nii, I forgot how cute you were!" Lambo squealed, hugging him tighter. "Idiot, he can't breathe" Reborn said, making Lambo stop and Tsuna panting. "Sorry Tsuna-nii" Lambo apologized; Tsuna just gave him a small smile. "You're still not talking huh" Lambo whispered in his ear, making Tsuna jump. Lambo laughed, "Don't worry, by the way Tsuna-nii, grow your hair longer, you'll be a lady killer, like me" Lambo smiled.

"Stupid cow, how's the future" Reborn asked, "Pretty good, and no I will not tell you who the Decimo is" Lambo said, making Reborn give a pout, "You're no fun" Reborn muttered, "Well I gotta go, bye Tsuna-Nii, ciao" Lambo waved, and there again was the kid Lambo, eating a grape candy. "Hey cow how was your trip" Reborn asked, Lambo blinked, "There was this guy who looked like Tsuna-nii and he gave me candy" Lambo said happily.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Tsuna left to school at 7:00 AM, since Natsu woke up at 7:30 AM. He waved at Hibari who just 'Hn-ed' and headed to class. He sat down, ignoring the whispers and looked at the window and saw Natsu getting bitten to death.

 ** _/Time Skip/_**

"Hey Natsu" Takeshi Yamamoto said to Natsu. "Hm?" Natsu replied, "My arm is broken and now I can't play baseball, what should I do?" He asked. "Well die, you're useless" Natsu said, heading to class, Natsu didn't notice the flash of pain in his eyes, but Tsuna did. "Die, huh" Yamamoto whispered to himself and gave a broken smile.

 ** _/Time Skip again/_**

"YAMAMOTO IS GONNA JUMP!" a kid yelled in a free period. There were murmurs and everyone went to the roof, Tsuna was the only one in class, he had a terrible headache.

 ** _You're rain is going to jump_**

 _No_

 ** _You're rain is going to jump and you can't do nothing_**

 _No_

 ** _You're rain is going to ju-_**

 _NO!_

It was like the walls came crashing down at Tsuna, who quickly sprinted to the roof. "Hey tenth, were you goi-" Hayato couldn't finish since he found himself getting dragged by Tsuna to the roof. "Stay here" it was barely a whisper but Hayato was too shocked to move, he talked. Tsuna opened the door and quickly his behind the small building there and got out his phone. Good thing he was a hacker, since that means he knew everyone's phone number.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Takeshi was going to jump, since he didn't have anything to live for anymore. His phone decided to ring right there, he answered it, at least he can say good bye to someone. The sky was getting dark with clouds and it started raining hard.

"Hello?" Takeshi answered.

 _"_ _Are you really going to jump? Just taking the easy way out"_

"But I have nothing to live for anymore!" Takeshi yelled, looking for the caller. He noticed a boy lying on the wall of the small building, a hood covering his face, but he could see that he was wearing one of the school uniforms.

 _"_ _What about your father? Are you just going to leave him? He already lost his wife, now his only son?"_ the caller said with disappointment.

Takeshi then realized, his father, was he really going to be selfish and leave his father all alone? He dropped his phone who fell who knows where, he looked at the caller who put the phone away, "Thank you" Yamamoto whispered, he was going to go back to the roof, but slipped since the rain.

 ** _Your rain is going to die_**

"NO!" Tsuna yelled, sprinting towards the Yamamoto, grabbing his hand. "Tsunayoshi?" Takeshi whispered, surprise since the small boy was grabbing his hand so he wouldn't fall. "Stop, you're going to fall also!" Takeshi yelled, "No, I am not going to let my rain die, GOKUDERA!" Tsuna yelled. Soon the door blew open and Gokudera grabbed Yamamoto's other arm and lifted him up. Tsuna and Takeshi laid on the roof, panting.

"What were you thinking?" Tsuna said, lifting himself up. "I thought I didn't think I had a purpose of living anymore since my arm broke and I couldn't play baseball anymore" Yamamoto said. Hayato scoffed, "I broke my arms multiple times and I didn't think of dying, and that's pathetic, being selfish because you couldn't play baseball anymore, you're arm will heal" Hayato said. And realization hit Takeshi hard. "I didn't really think about that, and hold up, did Tsuna just talk?" Takeshi and Hayato stared at Tsuna, confused. "Only a bit" Tsuna replied shyly looking away, the door, who was now broken thanks to Gokudera's dynamite. Showed one angry Hibari Kyouya, "You three, to the nurses office, now" he snapped.

 **Cliff hanger** ~

 **Another chapter, YAY!**

 **I hope you enjoy**

 **Review please?**


	8. 8, An awkward position, 8059 edition!

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 8, An awkward position, 8059 edition!

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring. The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 ** _Last time on The Sky that Shattered_**

 _"_ _What were you thinking?" Tsuna said, lifting himself up. "I thought I didn't think I had a purpose of living anymore since my arm broke and I couldn't play baseball anymore" Yamamoto said. Hayato scoffed, "I broke my arms multiple times and I didn't think of dying, and that's pathetic, being selfish because you couldn't play baseball anymore, you're arm will heal" Hayato said. And realization hit Takeshi hard. "I didn't really think about that, and hold up, did Tsuna just talk?" Takeshi and Hayato stared at Tsuna, confused. "Only a bit" Tsuna replied shyly looking away, the door, who was now broken thanks to Gokudera's dynamite. Showed one angry Hibari Kyouya, "You three, to the nurses office, now" he snapped._

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered -_** **8, A awkward position, 8059 edition! /**

The door to the office slid opened and showed three soaking wet boys, that sounded so wrong, and one angry skylark. The nurse spun around, "Yamamoto Takeshi, Sawada Tsunayoshi, Gokudera Hayato, why are you soaking wet?" the nurse clicked her tongue, she knew Sawada since the silent boy always came to her office covered in bruises, they created a close bond. Which one certain hit man didn't really like but he had no choice but to let it go.

 **(The snow glows white like a mountain tonight, no foot- *slapped*)**

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

After telling believable lies, with were said a lot since the nurse was as stubborn as Tsuna. They finally left the office. Yamamoto swung his arm around Tsuna; they got out off their wet clothes, still sounds so wrong, and got into dry ones. Hibari made sure to bite them to death extra hard, since they ruined the peace in Namii chuu. "Get your hands off the tenth baseball freak!" Hayato yelled at Takeshi. Yamamoto just laughed, "Maa, maa, Hayato" he said. And that of course made Hayato growl and throw himself at Hayato.

Time froze for Tsuna, like literally, everything froze except for him. _"Well this is new"_ Giotto said, but not in Tsuna's head. There was a bright light, and there standing in all it's glory, was the first Vongola Boss, Giotto. "I can agree, on that, you know what I'm thinking off?" Tsuna said, and soon both of them got an evil smirk and went to work.

 **/Time Skip/**

 _"_ _Okay, I think I figured it out_ " Giotto started, _"_ _You have to close your eyes and think "freeze" or "unfreeze""_ he said like it was the most simplest thing in the whole world. Tsuna blinked blankly at him, "Tell me again why am I related to you?" he questioned. Giotto smiled, _"_ _Because, you are"_ he said. Tsuna sighed _'_ _Unfreeze'_ he thought, and soon everything came back to color. When the time froze, they noticed a rope throwed in the halls, so they tied one end of the rope around Gokudera's leg, and the other by the stair railing.

Hayato was about to fall, but Takeshi noticed the rope and Hayato falling so he quickly caught Hayato before he fell. Tsuna almost snickered at the sight, Hayato was being all tsundere like and hitting Yamamoto on the chest and blushing and Takeshi just laughed, commenting how cute he was. Poor Hayato lost it right there and his face turned red like a tomato; he grabbed a handful of dynamite and was ready to throw it at Takeshi's face.

 _'_ _What do you think happens next?'_ Tsuna asked Giotto, enjoying the show. _"Ugetsu normally kissed G. on the forehead and calmed him down; maybe Takeshi will do the same thing"_ Giotto said, enjoying the show as much as Tsuna. And true to Giotto's words, Takeshi leaned in and gave him a peck on the forehead. Hayato stumbled backwards; Giotto swore he saw G. and Ugetsu. Hayato glared at Takeshi, but his glare was missing his usual bite.

Takeshi chuckled, and swung his arm around Hayato, making him stumble again, and the other swung around Tsuna. Yep, an unusual trio.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

Reborn glared at Natsu. "You just lost another member for your familga" he snapped. "Why would I want that useless baseball freak anyways" Natsu shrugged.

 **BANG**

A bullet passed by Natsu and dug right into the wall. Natsu was on the floor, glaring at Reborn with fear. And at that moment Tsuna opened the front door, a smiling Takeshi on the left, and a sulking Hayato on the right. "Now the baseball freak is here, I thought you jumped" Natsu commented. Takeshi smile, if it was even possible, grew wider, but one could notice, except Natsu, that it was itching to hit Natsu on the head with his bat until it broke and sent Natsu in a coma.

"No Natsu, Tsuna and Hayato saved me, not like you" Takeshi said, making the temperature in the room drop to freezing cold. _'This kid will be a great hit man in the future, and a great rain guardian, Tsuna know has 3 guardians, if you count Hibari, 4'_ Reborn thought, studying the trio. Natsu looked fearfully at Takeshi, were did that baseball freak go; the person in front of him could be sadistic like Reborn! Lambo decided to join the party downstairs, breaking the tension.

"The great Lambo-San has appeared!" Lambo stated proudly, noticing the two people behind his nii-san. "Ah stupideara, why are you with nii-san, and who is the tall one on the left with nii-san? Lamb0-san is confused" Lambo said, Hayato got a tick mark, "Shut up you stupid cow! And this is the baseball freak, Yamamoto Takeshi" Hayato introduced Takeshi.

"So you guys are nii-san's friends?" Lambo asked Tsuna, who nodded, desperate to get out of Natsu's glare, hiding behind the two taller boys. Hayato glared at Natsu, Takeshi just had a frozen-fake-smile on his face. Lambo didn't get it, "Let's go to nii-san's room!" Lambo stated, heading upstairs, Hayato and Takeshi following behind, while Tsuna sprinted to his room, hiding behind a chair, scared that Natsu may be mad and give him a beating in front of his friends. He heard footsteps and closed his eyes tightly, expecting Natsu, he flinched when a hand gently touched his shoulder, and he opened his eye and saw Takeshi in front of him smiling.

"It's okay Tsuna, If Natsu comes in, I'll send him straight in to a coma" he stated happily, "How can you state that so calmly, and I will blow up that Tenth impostor if he dares to touch you" Hayato said, closing the door. Tsuna gave a small smile and a faint "thank you" was barely heard, but Takeshi and Hayato heard and smiled.

 **Hi, I just want to say that tomorrow I head back to school, summer brake has ended for me, and I won't be able to update frequently, but I'll try my best!**

Bottom of Form


	9. 9, Soar like the angel you are

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** **9,** Soar like the angel you are

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 ** _Last time on the Sky that Shattered_**

 _"It's okay Tsuna, If Natsu comes in, I'll send him straight in to a coma" he stated happily, "How can you state that so calmly, and I will blow up that Tenth imposter if he dares to touch you" Hayato said, closing the door. Tsuna gave a small smile and a faint "thank you" was barely heard, but Takeshi and Hayato heard and smiled._

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered- 9, Soar like the angel you are/_**

Takeshi and Hayato soon left, well Takeshi had to drag Hayato out since he didn't want to leave his precious Boss. Reborn was getting annoyed of the yells Gokudera was, well yelling, so a quick chop to the neck, he was out. Yamamoto decided to take him to his house since he figured out that Hayato lived alone.

Tsuna sighed, but his posture stiffened, he was coming. He was stressed. Natsu pushed the door opened, violently. "Dame-Tsuna, I'm mad, and you know what that means" **(This strangely reminded me of my friend from school, weird)** Tsuna just stood frozen; he sadly, knew what that meant. Natsu punched his stomach, Tsuna, already used to it, but hell it still hurt. After some really strong punches and one punch to the face, Tsuna fell to the floor with a 'THUD' blood quickly pooling under him. Reborn decided to go check what was all the noise about, and then he noticed Natsu wasn't there. He dashed to Tsuna's room, only to see Natsu smiling at his 'art'.

 **"Dame-Natsu. What. Did. You. Do."** Reborn growled, pointing Leon, the gun version at his head. Natsu immediately stopped smiling and turned around slowly. "Ah, R-eborn, Tsuna started it, so I had to teach him a lesson!" Natsu lied, and Reborn knew that two. He stared at the unconscious Brunette on the floor, lying on a pool of his own blood, something flashed in his mind.

Was he dead?

Reborn quickly shot a bullet at Natsu, darn, it missed. He rushed to Tsuna and checked his pulse, 'alive, barely' Reborn thought rapidly. Nana at that moment decided to come in, she dropped the bowl of snacks and tea on the floor when she saw Tsuna.

"W-what happened?" Nana questioned, tears spilling from her eyes, her body shaking when she saw her oldest son's body. Reborn hoisted Tsuna up on his arms, and glared at Natsu, who was wide eyes and cussing like a sailor in his mind. "Tell him, I'll take Tsunayoshi-Kun to the hospital" Reborn said, and he was gone, one of the many reasons he loved being the number 1 hitman in the world.

 ** _Tsuna's mind_**

Tsuna was lying on the ground, which was soft fluffy clouds, and a clams singing in the air, wait what? No I'm joking. He was lying on soft fluffy white clouds, and the blue sky around him, a rainbow painted the sky, the sun shining brightly, soft rain in the distance, thundering storms in another, lightning joined the storm.

A blonde haired man **(you guessed it)** with beautiful sky blue eyes sighed. "Seriously Tsuna, why do you let yourself get beaten?" Giotto asked the unconscious teen, who said nothing nor move, just staring at the sky. He, Tsuna, suddenly put an arm above him and desperately reached for the sky.

 _I want to be like the sky_

If only he could just grasp it he too, could be free

 _Protecting the childish Lightning_

Tsuna lifted himself up, wanting to fly freely in the sky

 _Calming the storm_

Slowly, his eyes started changing a brilliant color of orange

 _Saving the cheerful rain_

 _Putting up with the obnoxious sun_

A flame spouted on his forehead, not burning him

 _Giving the cloud company_

Giotto watched Tsuna carefully, smiling that his grandson is able to go to HDWM without those bullets

 _Soon the twin mist will join, the sky keeping them safe_

And Tsuna soared to the sky

 _The rainbow following the sky_

 _And soon_

The wind flew with him, as almost as if it was happy to be with him

 _All of them will protect the sky_

Tsuna looked at the flames on his hands; one would think he was an angel with unique fiery wings

 _From the night sky_

This was little Tuna-fish's sanctuary, no one can harm him, all just for him

 _Because this is how they protect together_

 ** _Real World_**

Reborn sadly kicked the door down; again, the nurse wasted no time getting Tsuna to the E.R, the hit man, had an impatient manner. Reborn was planning his tor-tutoring lessons for Baka-Natsu. He was raging with these emotions, he felt alien to them. He stared at his hands, bloody from stopping Tsuna's head loose anymore blood. He snapped from his daze when he felt 4 pair of footsteps. A pissed off Hibari Kyouya, a worried Yamamoto Takeshi, a Gokudera Hayato who looked ready to blow some heads up, and a sniffling, red eyes Bovino Lambo.

'Tsuna has such wonderful guardians, thou he's missing two, the mist and the sun' Reborn mused, staring at the group of 4. "Where's the omnivore/Tsuna-kun/Tenth/Nii-san!" they all asked at once. Reborn sighed, such a lively group of guardians, they were worse than the first generation. "He's in the emergency room, no need to worry, just beating the living hell out of Natsu" Reborn said, smirking at the reactions he got.

The rain, cloud, storm, and lightning got sinister smirks. Reborn almost smiled, he was proud of them. Lambo and Hayato, who were shockingly working together, were counting all their explosives. Takeshi was messing with his katana, itching for a battle. _'A hitman in the working'_ Reborn mused, switching his gaze to Kyouya, who was pulling out a deathly aurora, looking at his tonfas. They were going to make Natsu suffer, feel the pain that he caused to their precious, adorable, _innocent (?)_ Sky. Somewhere in Namimori, Natsu sneezed.

 **Sorry for the short chapter, *bows* School is going great, since chapter 10 is next, I'm making it have action and some romantic scenes *tries to do eyebrow wiggle but fails miserably* aw man, anyways, Have a nice day!**


	10. 10, Romance in the moonlight

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 10, Romance in the moonlight

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 _ **Last time on the Sky that Shattered**_

The rain, cloud, storm, and lightning got sinister smirks. Reborn almost smiled, he was proud of them. Lambo and Hayato, who were shockingly working together, were counting all their explosives. Takeshi was messing with his katana, itching for a battle. _'A hitman in the working'_ Reborn mused, switching his gaze to Kyouya, who was pulling out a deathly aurora, looking at his tonfas. They were going to make Natsu suffer, feel the pain that he caused to their precious, adorable, _innocent (?)_ Sky. Somewhere in Namimori, Natsu sneezed.

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered- 10, Romance in the moonlight/_**

Tsuna opened his eyes slowly, getting used to the sun. Why was he here again? Oh yeah, Natsu. He was about to stand up but a hand pushed him down. He mentally shivered at the touch, he looked up to see, those damn onyx eyes staring right in to his soul, those onyx eyes that captivated him at times. "Don't move, Tsuna" Reborn said, Tsuna looked away, not wanting Reborn to see his blush.

"W-W-what h-h-happened?" Tsuna chocked a question, his voice breaking and getting horse by the lack of use. Reborn had to bite his lip from just kissing the teen until he passed out, his voice was just, no, and it sounded like an angel. "Natsu hit you pretty hard, your guardians are taking care of that as we speak" Reborn said

 ** _At school_**

Natsu couldn't help it but wonder why he felt that this particular day was going to be hell. He shrugged it off; his intuition was not as good as Giotto's and Tsuna's. He went to the kitchen, while he was making his way down there, he tripped on a string, which was booby trapped by yours truly, Lambo-Sama. Grenades went off, so he tripped and kissed the floor. He swore he could hear someone laugh, aka Giotto who was watching with his guardians, who were taking care of their decedents while they met Tsuna, Daemon wasn't there since he still had to take care of the mist Twins, Mukuro and Nagi.

Natsu made his way to the kitchen with a scowl, only to be met with a cold, harsh glare from his mother. He flinched; it was all that Dame-Tsuna's fault. Why couldn't his _aniki_ die? He ate quickly, avoiding his mother's glare and that sadistic smirk on that cow kid's face.

He made his way on to the street, only to be kicked by a girl in the face, hard. He rubbed his nose, which was bleeding. "What the hell" Natsu spat in venom, looking at the girl, hr recognized her, and it was one of Tsuna's friends, Haru was it. "Hahi? Your weak, just a kick to the face and you're bleeding now" and with that. Haru left. Natsu stared dumbfounded at the action, "That little b*tch" he cussed, making his way to school.

He Kyoko, the school idol and his crush. The one who he confessed in his underwear… anyways. He made his way over to her, and got greeted by the same damn glare his mother gave him, and a double slap to the face by Hana and Kyoko, both of them walked off, smiling like sadist. It sent shivers to everyone, except Ryohei, Kyouya, Takeshi, and Hayato, who all of them smiled just like the girls, except Ryohei who yelled EXTREME and that it was his turn now.

Natsu just stood there, shocked, he got a kick to the face, and slapped by girls, GIRLS! **(Ehem, I'm a girl also, so watch your tongue you little brat, I HAVE THE POWER MWAHAHA)** Ryohei approached, him, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "I said no, you dum-" Natsu didn't finish his sentence, since know he got punched in the stomach, by a boxer no less! Natsu fell to the floor, clutching his stomach. The students standing were watching the scene unfold, wondering what will happen next. Takeshi strolled in, with fake worried expressions, "Hey, Natsu, are you okay?" he questioned, holding a hand out.

His fan girls were screaming how sweet he was, only if they knew. Natsu took it, only to be pushed back to the floor, a katana really deadly close to his head. "This is what happens when you hurt my friends" Takeshi spat, smiling stupidly, making his way to the group. People where know in shock, Asari was crying tears of joy, while getting hit by G in the neck. Hayato strolled in next, and carelessly threw dynamite all over Natsu, yawning and heading back.

 **BOOM**

The dynamite went off, shrieks from girls were heard, yelps from boys also. Natsu know had swirls in his eyes, twitching. When the smoke cleared, all of them saw the deadly perfect standing above Natsu. Sighs of relieve where heard, There Natsu-Sama was saved! Right?

"Herbivore, get back to class" Kyouya said, bringing a tonfa down hard on his stomach. 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' where head. Ambulance came, only to get bitten by the perfect, "You're crowding, go to class, or you'll be bitten to death" Hibari said, everyone scattered except the ones that caused the pain, who were smiling like sadist. Haru was now wearing a Namimori school uniform, she moved to Nami-chuu's middle school, to hear Tsuna-Kun's singing. And for her and Kyoko to start a yaoi marathon with the boys!

 **Back to Reborn and Tsuna**

Tsuna paled, he was defiantly dead now. Reborn, who seemed to notice, whispered in his ear "Don't worry, I won't let anything happen to you" that seemed to reassure Tsuna, who slowly passed out from exhaustion. He had a big night today.

 **Time Skip 9 PM**

Tsuna opened his eyes, he scanned the surroundings, and Reborn was sleeping, good. He took of an illusion that he set in here, since he always ended up in the hospital. He quickly changed into his black formal suit, with his midnight orange cape, his white mask that covered his eyes, and his black hat. He smirked, it was time. And with that, Sky27 took off.

 **The Sky that Shattered**

He stole an expensive ring from a group of thugs who stole it; it was black, with silver around it, and a dark blue circle that had a 'V' and a kanji for Sky. He was currently leaping roof from roof, until he felt dizzy and collapsed on his knees. "Is the little great Hacker tired" one of the thugs who was able to keep up with him said, getting closer to him. Tsuna growled, he let out a yelp of surprise when he got lifted up from the neck.

"Now give me the ring, or you die"

"N-never" Tsuna chocked out

The thug squeezed Tsuna's neck hard, making him gasp. His vision was getting dark. He heard a faint

 **BANG**

And the hold on his neck was released and 'THUD' there laid a lifeless body, Tsuna didn't care, he fell to his knees gasping. He heard footsteps, "So this is the great Hacker of the Sky? You seem pretty bad in shape right now"

The voice was strangely familiar

His breath hitched

Reborn

It was Reborn!

He felt himself getting lifted up again, by him. Reborn noticed how he felt like Tsuna; he saw the same fluffy brown, defying gravity hair.

"I think I found your identity" Reborn smirked, feeling The Sky get out of his grip, making his way to the edge of the roof.

"Well to bad, you're not getting it" Tsuna snapped, the ring that he put on his finger for safe keeping glow on his finger. But his blood loss decided to be a douche; he swayed side to side, falling off the roof. Reborn quickly reacted and grabbed him by the waist, making them be inches apart; Reborn slowly took of the mask, Tsuna, who made no resistance, let him. Reborn saw those doe brown eyes that were narrowed, were closing bit by bit.

Reborn couldn't hold it anymore, he grabbed Tsuna's chin and lifted it up, kissing him on the lips. The moon's light was set like a giant spotlight for them. Tsuna's midnight orange cape swaying, his hands dropped, kissing back.

If anyone saw, they would've been saying how cute it was. Reborn licked his bottom lip for permission, Tsuna parted his lips slowly. Reborn slowly explored the wet cavern, enjoying the quiet moans that Tsuna was making. He pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva in between of them. Reborn enjoyed Tsuna's hazy eyes, filled with desired. "Let's go home" Reborn whispered. Carrying Tsuna bridal style to the house.

 **Cliff Hanger! How did you enjoy it? This is my 10** **th** **chapter so I wanted to do something special!**


	11. 11, I love you

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 11, I love you

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 **Disclaimer! It has a lemon *eyebrow wiggle* R27 BISHES**

 _ **Last time on the Sky that Shattered**_

 _If anyone saw, they would've been saying how cute it was. Reborn licked his bottom lip for permission, Tsuna parted his lips slowly. Reborn slowly explored the wet cavern, enjoying the quiet moans that Tsuna was making. He pulled apart, a thin trail of saliva in between of them. Reborn enjoyed Tsuna's hazy eyes, filled with desired. "Let's go home" Reborn whispered. Carrying Tsuna bridal style to the house._

 ** _/The Sky that Shattered- 11, I love you/_**

Reborn carried Tsuna all the way home, bridal style. He opened the front door and found no one. Nana was at her friend's house, staying there for a couple of days since the drama, Natsu was in the hospital, you know why, Lambo didn't want to be lonely, so he crashed with Takeshi and Hayato, who was staying at Takeshi's house.

Perfect, Reborn thought with smirk. He went to the hacker's bed, and set the slightly dazed Tsuna on it. Tsuna, who seem to be snapped out hog his daze looked at Reborn, he was about to push away, before those damn lips made him melt like fire. Reborn nipped his bottom lip, which made him gasp. Reborn explored the wet cavern once again. He was slowly unbuttoning Tsuna's tuxedo, taking of his cape and hat. He pulled away from the lack of oxygen, he wanted to take the teen right there, his self control was snapping. Tsuna laid on the bed, panting, a blush covering his milky white cheeks, the moon on a perfect angle, casting a beautiful light on him.

His white buttoned shirt was now revealing his memorizing creamy white chest and stomach. Reborn slowly started sucking on his neck, enjoying the moans and pants from the younger latter. He but his collar bone, making Tsuna as his. Tsuna arched his back in response, a moaning mess. Reborn smirked; he tweaked one of the rosy buds, and smiled at the reaction. Tsuna gave a loud moan and a quiet whimper, tears collecting in his eyes, looking like an adorable uke

He slowly brought his mouth close and sucked on one, while playing with the other, pinching, biting, and does moans. **(I used to RP lemons, but I have never thought I would actually write one! I feel awkward 0/0)** it sounded just like an angel, he unzipped the black jeans and Tsuna gasped when his throbbing member was free, dripping with the sticky substance. "My, my, someone's turned one" Reborn teased, slowly stroking the member, Tsuna whimpered. "R-Reborn!" Tsuna called out, moaning when he felt a hand wrap around the member, stroking it in a fast demanding speed. Soon it stopped just as he was about to come, he opened his eyes, tears falling freely.

Reborn looked at his work, he was proud, the teen was panting, moaning, tears streaming down his face. He brought his mouth over the tip, and swirled his tongue around it. Tsuna panted and arched his back in response, Reborn took it all, and started swirling his tongue around it, pumping it also. Tsuna came with a cry, seeing white, Reborn gagged but swallowed it. Tsuna looked at him dazedly, eyes filled with lust and desire.

Reborn lost it right there, he brought three fingers up to his mouth. "Suck" He ordered the younger teen, Tsuna greedily took the fingers, sucking and coating them wet with saliva. Tsuna was enjoying seeing the older male groan at the feeling; soon Reborn took out the fingers and set them under the pink puckered entrance. He slipped a finger in, stretching him; Tsuna gave a moan of pain and pleasure. Soon he needed _more_ , he bucked his hips. Reborn grinned, "Someone's impatient" he teased. He slipped another finger in, stretching him wider.

"Ah-S-S-Ah-S-shut up –Hah" Tsuna moaned, losing himself in pleasure, he failed to notice the third and final finger slip in. Reborn thrust the fingers in, searching for that spot.

Tsuna gave a hoarse cry

"Found it" Reborn grinned, hitting that spot over and over again. Tsuna gave a whimper, feeling his sweet spot get abuse. Reborn was hard; he took out the fingers, smiling how Tsuna gave a disappointed whimper at the feeling.

"Don't worry my little Tuna, it's about to get better" Reborn said, unzipping his pants. Tsuna was wide eyes, he relaxed himself. Tsuna remembered when Giotto gave him the bees and the birds talk. Reborn positioned himself; he entered the tight hole slowly. Tsuna gave a cry, trying to get used to it, it was **so** big. **(Couldn't resist XD)** When Reborn felt Tsuna relaxed, Tsuna rocked his hips, wanting more.

Reborn pushes himself out, leaving the tip, before slamming back in with surprising speed. Tsuna gave a chocked cry, gasping once again. Reborn slammed into him, receiving a loud moan, he found that spot again. Reborn pounded him into the bed, listening to those mewls, cries, gasps, pants, and moans.

"R-Reborn!" Tsuna came with a cry, spilling his seed all over their chest and stomach. Reborn came after him, spilling inside of him. Tsuna laid panting, giving a gasp when Reborn took himself out. He collapsed next to Tsuna on bed. "I love you..." Reborn murmured, wrapping his hand around his waist. Tsuna nuzzled on his chest. "Love you too" and with that, the two fell asleep, nuzzling next to each other.

 ** _Omake: The talk_**

"Tsuna come over here" Giotto said, motioning a 9 year old Tsuna to come. "Hai, Jiji" Tsuna said, walking over to his grandfather, who's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. "Tsuna, do you know how tour mom and dad made you?" Giotto asked the 9 year old.

"Yes, Mom + Dad = Tsu-Kun, simple" Tsuna said happily, Giotto face palmed. "No Tsu-kun that is a math equation" Giotto said, chuckling ay his grandson's shocked expression. Giotto proceeded to give him 'The Talk'. Tsuna was smiling.

 **Later**

"Kaa-san, did you and Tou-San had s** to make me right" Tsuna asked smiling. Nana's smiles never faded, "Tsuna, where did you learn that?" she asked, sickly kind. Tsuna felt this, but responded, "Giotto-Jiji said" he said. "Tsu-kun, go to the room" Nana said, getting out a mother's perfect weapon, 'The frying pan'. Tsuna followed the order, marching to his room, tripping over his feet at some point. Tsuna wondered how his Mom was able to track a ghost; he proceeded to hear his screams and cries for mercies.

1 thing to know – Never mess with Nana's family, because she'll proceed to break you into pieces.

 **How did you like my first written lemon? I hope it wasn't bad**


	12. 12, Thinking of the sun

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 12, thinking of the sun

 **Summary:** Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 _ **Last time on the Sky that Shattered**_

 _"Kaa-san, did you and Tou-San had s** to make me right" Tsuna asked smiling. Nana's smiles never faded, "Tsuna, where did you learn that?" she asked, sickly kind. Tsuna felt this, but responded, "Giotto-Jiji said" he said. "Tsu-kun, go to the room" Nana said, getting out a mother's perfect weapon, 'The frying pan'. Tsuna followed the order, marching to his room, tripping over his feet at some point. Tsuna wondered how his Mom was able to track a ghost; he proceeded to hear his screams and cries for mercies._

 _1 thing to know - Never mess with Nana's family, because she'll proceed to break you into pieces._

 **The Sky that Shattered**

Tsuna awoke to the sunlight directly on his eyes. "I see you're finally awake" a male's voice sounded amused. Tsuna groaned, remembering the events that happened last night. He covered himself in the covers, blushing madly and unable to move. Well, not that he could anyways, those, err, activities left him sore. He opened one eye, hiding it, trying to peak around. Reborn was already dressed, smirking. _'That little bastard was probably watching me sleep'_ **(That should have happened when Edward told Bella he likes to watch her sleep. Ah, Twilight, never fails me to give me nightmares)** Tsuna thought, getting all flustered like a Tsundere he is.

Meanwhile when Tsuna was stuck in Lala Land **(As my past teachers said)** Reborn was eying him. Thanks to his freaky mind reading powers he had, he could tell what Tsuna was thinking. Reborn could tell that Tsuna was getting flustered. He didn't even realize he was cleaned from yesterday; you can't just get clean like magic.

Reborn sighed, "Tsuna, you're going to be late for school" that's when Reborn realized his mistake since Tsuna's face paled. And because of his mind reading ability, he could tell what Tsuna was thinking. Hibari was going to kill him because he was late: Period **(see, period)**.

Reborn blinked, did Tsuna teleport? He swore he was just on the bed seconds ago. Vongolas', some weird people, maybe that's why he's weird to other people! Reborn sighed; at least that mystery was solved. He grabbed the ring Tsuna forgot and looked at it. "The Vongola Sky ring accepted Tsuna" Reborn said quietly, thinking of what it meant.

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

Tsuna changed quickly and ran outside, the wind swoosh when he was running. The fall leaves crunched while he was running. His running slowly stopped until he stood in the middle of the park. His eyes scanning his surrounding, till he looked up to the sky. The blue sky was filled with clouds; you could still see the blue. His eyes landed on the sun, barely rising. He forgot all about time and just stood there, staring at the sun.

His mind suddenly was filled with Kyoko's brother, Ryohei. Tsuna's mind told him that he, he Ryohei, was his sun **(not son people).** His bright sun always filled with determination **(You are filled with Determination)** and always liked to take things to extreme. He was brought back to his surroundings when he heard leaves crunching. He looked up and saw Kyoya... Oh kami, he was late wasn't he?

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

Kyoya didn't see the omnivore. The bell rung 20 minutes ago, Tsuna was nowhere to be seen. Natsu came on time surprisingly. He sighed, he was forced to go look for the omnivore, well not force, since, well his legs had a mind off itself and forced him so never mind.

His body was drawn to the park, he didn't know why, but his mind kept saying _'Your sky is there'_ , whatever that meant. He noticed one of the Namimori Middle School uniforms, and a mess of honey brown hair. Aha! He found Tsuna.

He noticed the younger boy look up and paled. Hibari laughed in his mind, it was just too easy to scare him. His lips twitched a bit. "Omnivore, you're late" He stated the obvious; Tsuna gave a chuckle and a sheepish grin. "Sorry Kyoya-San, I was distracted watching the sun rise.

Hibari looked to his side; the sun was already half way up. "It's beautiful isn't" Tsuna said, looking at Hibari with a smile. Hibari nodded, before breaking that moment. "Go to school, you already have a detention." Hibari stated in monotone, looking at Tsuna's face.

Tsuna sighed, "I was afraid you were going to say that" he said, stumbling a bit and hissing in pain. "You okay?" Hibari asked, standing next to him. "Yeah I guess" Tsuna winced, feeling the soreness from last night's activities. "What did you do yesterday?" Hibari asked once again, "Retrieving a ring" Tsuna said, excluding the other part. "No, I meant including a certain someone in foreplay" Hibari stated, Tsuna stared at him with a 'How-the-fuck-did-you-know' face. Hibari shrugged, "You learn about it omnivore, you learn about it" he said, dragging Tsuna to Namimori.

 _ **/The Sky that Shattered/**_

Hibari dragged Tsuna to his office and made him sit down. "Since you're already late for 2 of your periods, you're helping me out with paperwork" Hibari stated, Tsuna paled. He didn't want to do paperwork; he already saw what the Vongola Nono had to deal with when he hacked the site, why did the Vongola even have a site!? That answer will never be known.

Hibari stacked a pile in front of him and a pen. "I gave you half, have fun" Hibari gave him a grin, not a nice one, and 'Feel-my-pain' one. Oh well, Tsuna got working.

 **sN_Random Omake of the day_Ns**

 _ **Tsuna was looking at the sky, when all of the sudden, Hibari was running at him with his eyes closed at full speed, tonfas out. Tsuna's feet all of the sudden started running. He was going to die wasn't he?**_


	13. 13, Brother vs Brother, the first fight

**Name** : The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 13, Brother vs Brother, the first fight

 **Summary** : _Tsunayoshi Sawada, Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?_

 ** _Last time on The Sky that Shattered_**

 **Hibari stacked a pile in front of him and a pen. "I gave you half, have fun" Hibari gave him a grin, not a nice one, and 'Feel-my-pain' one. Oh well, Tsuna got working.**

Tsuna was getting ticked off by the second; he didn't know what it was the clock ticking or the shuffles of the student or chatters. Or the ball getting hit with metal. Hibari seemed to notice, after all, who wouldn't notice the ticked off aurora surrounding him, well, Takeshi wouldn't. (His name sounds like Takis, Takeshi = Takis, I want Takis Q-Q) "Omnivore, you're going to drown the school with that tension" he said, sounding serious.

Tsuna glared at Hibari and sighed. "We've been cooped up in here, I have no doubt that Takeshi and Hayato are looking for us" he said, standing up. Hibari just grunted, walking outside besides Tsuna. "What where you doing with the tenth!" Hayato screamed, ah, Tsuna was right. "Ma, ma Hayato" Takeshi said, trying to calm down Hayato. "The omnivore helped me with some paperwork" Hibari said coldly. If someone could see, he lips were twitching.

Tsuna's intuition was screaming to look at Hibari, he eyes landed on his face, he saw the smile he was trying to force down. Tsuna got a smile like the chesired cat, "Hibari-kun~" Tsuna cooed, getting close to Hibari. "Hm, what do you want omnivore" he said. Let's just say Tsuna tried to get Hibari to smile but failed, equaling Tsuna with a bandage on his cheek and Hibari with a smirk.

 **/The Sky that Shattered/**

"You took it to far Hibari" Tsuna whined, rubbing his sore cheek. Hibari grunted and dodged a dynamite attack from Hayato. "How dare you hurt the tenth!" Hayato said, struggling to get out of Takeshi's warm, strong grip. "Takeshi, let me down!" Hayato yelled, pushing his waist. "You guys seem like a married couple" Hibari groaned, they were all standing near the entrance of the school. They decided to hang out for a while after school.

"What did you say?!" Hayato barked, blushing and stopped struggling against Takeshi. So Takeshi did what no one would ever dare. Well Bianchi, but that was his sister, and she wasn't here, yet. Takeshi kissed him, on the lips to be specific. "Interesting, well at least you shut him up" Hibari said and Tsuna snickered. Tsuna intuition sent him hiding behind Hibari. "Natsu" he whispered and Hibari seemed to get the memo.

Natsu was soon in front of them, just one look at the lovebirds making out, his face turned one into disgust. "Fags" he spat. Tsuna felt something snapped, his eyes turned dark. He got out behind Hibari, "Oh, there you are you worthless piece of trash" Natsu said, getting closer, cracking his knuckles. Hibari glared, Takeshi's smile faulted, and Hayato got out his dynamite.

Tsuna lifted his hand up, "Don't" he said quietly. "But-" Hayato quieted when Tsuna gave him a glare. "It's my fight" he said, turning to Natsu, who was surprised since he talked, but nodded his head. 'Oi Tsuna, you're not doing this right?' Giotto asked in his mind. 'Yes' Tsuna replied simply, not listening to Giotto's lectures. "Hm, you're actually doing something, to bad it's your last" Natsu said, cackling. His eyes turned black, like Hyper mode, but glowing black sinister eyes.

Tsuna's eyes widened but hardened. "Otouto, what happened to you?" he said, going to his own hyper mode. "What ever do you mean, Aniki?" Natsu spat in disgust, a smile, a sinister smile on his lips.

 **/The sky that Shattered/**

Hibari, Takeshi, and Hayato were staring at the two brothers. Takeshi looked up to the sky and his eyes widened. Hibari and Hayato looked up and also had the same expression. Half of the sky was the normal evening sky; the other was dark and looked apocalyptic. They looked at the brothers, Tsuna was in the evening sky, his flame and eyes glowing like the sky. Natsu eyes were pitch black like the dark clouds that loomed over him, his flames were coal, coal that was on fire but only saw one spec of light.

All of the sudden, they charged at each other, orange meeting black. A shockwave had them blocking and forced them to dig their heels on the ground. 'You guys need to take cover, this is dangerous!' Four voices yelled in their mind. They didn't budge, they wanted to see the outcome and help Tsuna if needed. Tsuna and Natsu were now engaged in a fierce battle. Powerful punches with fire were thrown, kicks were exchanged, hell, they even made their own fire weapons.

"What's happening over here? This is EXTREME!" Ryohei said, coming out of the school building holding Kyoko's hand. Hibari hold a hand signalizing them to stop. "Tsuna and Natsu are in battle" Hibari said simply. Then two other people were running to them. It was Reborn and Nana. Nana all of the sudden stopped, she covered her mouth with her hand. "No, no, no" she said, tears building up. Reborn looked up and took steps back. He saw the flames, the Dying will flames. "Tsuna, Natsu" Nana breathed out, telling Reborn. "It's happening again, their fighting" Nana said, hot tears falling from her eyes.

She clenched her fist. The group of teenagers ran to them. "Hayato what happened?" Reborn said, Hayato didn't got a chance to speak since Hibari cut him off. "You know of the Hacker of the Sky27, I presume" He said and Reborn nodded. "Tsuna, that omnivore, started getting into mafia business when he was young, he started out as simple hacking, and soon it turned into his career" he stated, making everyone gasp. "He did jobs for them, and made a friend, I can't tell his identity but they know each other in real life, Nana probably knows him, Tsuna then started rising on the mafia charts , he got a message from Nono asking him if he wants to work for him, only if he knew he was asking his grandson. You already guessed it, Tsuna is the Great Hacker of the Sky, and his favorite number is 27" he said. Looking at them continue fighting.

 **This is probably like the most intense thing I ever wrote, I love it! Ah, this is the first battle and first part of the brothers fights, yes, this is only the beginning! Anyways, I was thinking of changing Natsu's name since that's the lions name, but I'll just call the lion Nuts. Anyways, hope you enjoy!**


	14. 14, Brother vs Brother PT 2

**Name:** The Sky that Shattered

 **Chapter:** 14, Brother vs. Brother, the first fight part 2

 **Summary:** _Tsunayoshi Sawada_ , Tsuna, isn't the dame everyone thinks, he holds a deep secret. When a man by the name Reborn shows up, will he able to hold his secret. Will he make friends, even allies? For his twin, Natsu is also hiding a secret, a dark, evil secret. Who will be the bearer of the sky ring? The battle between brother vs. brother continues. This is the story of a once beautiful sky that shattered into a million pieces, will someone, or some group of people be able to put these pieces back together before it's too late?

 ** _Last time on The Sky that Shattered_**

 _She clenched her fist. The group of teenagers ran to them. "Hayato what happened?" Reborn said, Hayato didn't have a chance to speak since Hibari cut him off. "You know of the Hacker of the Sky27, I presume" He said and Reborn nodded. "Tsuna, that omnivore, started getting into mafia business when he was young, he started out as simple hacking, and soon it turned into his career" he stated, making everyone gasp. "He did jobs for them, and made a friend, I can't tell his identity but they know each other in real life, Nana probably knows him, Tsuna then started rising on the mafia charts , he got a message from Nono asking him if he wants to work for him, only if he knew he was asking his grandson. You already guessed it, Tsuna is the Great Hacker of the Sky, and his favorite number is 27" he said. Looking at them continue fighting._

Clanks of metal where heard. The brothers still continued their battle. Reborn felt water drop on him, he looked up at the sky. Both sides turned closely and started raining, one side was a gentle rain, which everyone was, and the other was fierce, wind howling, thunder cackling. Lambo chose that time to appear, running directly at the battle, but the lizard, Leon shafted into a rope and dragged towards them. Lambo was going to say something until a shockwave made everyone brace themselves.

Natsu started laughing, insanely before getting surrounded by black flame. Tsuna yelled clutching his head in mid-air, orange flame covering him. Suddenly a power surged or midnight orange went everywhere. Reborn put a shield around them to protect everyone from the danger. They looked and gasped. Tsuna was in his 'work' clothes. His midnight orange was waving in the wind. His black tuxedo replaces his school uniform. His black fedora, like Reborn's but slightly different, covered his hair. His white like masquerade mask covered his orange eyes. The most important, the Vongola ring with sky written in kanji was placed on one of his fingers.

Natsu was a different story. He had a midnight black cape and a dark blue suit. His hair was painted black with a white streak going through it. His black mask covered his eyes. What was more surprising were the people behind them, well for the people who knew of them. A hand placed on Tsuna's shoulders belonged to no other than the Vongola Primo, Giotto. The other hand made their bloods go cold. The man had dark purple hair and sinister red eyes. If people would now, this was Damian Sin, or, as people in the mafia would now. This was one of the seven deadly sins, Envy. And oh boy did he envy Giotto so much, it drove him into insanity.

"Damian" Giotto growled, getting protective over Tsuna, who was glaring at Natsu. Natsu smiled back, "Hi Giotto!" Damian said happily, sinisterly happily. Before they knew it, the brothers went into battle again, even more deadly. The glowing from their eyes seemed like they were possessed. They both had guns now, they started blasting each other. But they dodged all the bullets.

Giotto and Damian's battle was always going to go deadly, duh. Hibari was inwardly thinking of biting them to death for ruining the peace of Namimori. Kyoko was shaking and clinging to her Ryohei-nii, who he was just watching them continue to fight. Suddenly a bright light blinded them, when they opened their eyes they saw the guardians, the first generation guardians.

G gripped something that he could find, which the railing was there. "Damn it, their fighting" he growled. "Ma, ma, they can hold themselves G" Ugetsu said, patting G's back. Alaude and Daemon stared at the fight. "Nufufu, the brat's name sounds like mine" Daemon said, getting a dark aurora. "Stupid melon head" Lampo muttered.

The fight got fiercer when they looked back at them. Tsuna's had a bloody lip and blood escaping his mouth. Natsu wasn't fairing well either. His nose was broken and bleeding, he had 3 cuts on his cheeks. Giotto and Damian were unscratched but both were panting roughly. Damian still managed to have a smile on his face. "You certainly haven't changed last time I fought you, Gio-chan" Damian cooed, launching another attack. Giotto barely dodged, "You haven't either, Damian" Giotto said coolly. "Ne, I'm tired and want to go to bed, let's continue this some other time, Gio-chan~" Damian cooed again, snapping his fingers.

Natsu's flames died down and his eyes turned back to his regular icy blue. He passed out in the ground, his clothes changing back to normal. The apocalyptic sky was gone but it was still raining. Giotto glared, going back along with his guardians to the rings in Tsuna's room. Tsuna was still in the sky when his flames faulted, falling to the ground. Reborn's eyes widened and jumped over the railing, running as fast to Tsuna. He was able to catch him in the nick of time. The sky was back to normal and continued to rain, showing no signs of what had happened. Soon everyone was crowding the twins, who Gokudera was forced to carry Natsu. Everyone knew, this wasn't the last battle. Soon there will be more. A scary thought for their minds, they have to protect Tsuna and Natsu. Since they know knew that one of the Seven Deadly Sins was possessing Natsu.

 **Mou, I finished this chapter. It was short, oh well. I have two announcements!** **1, I want to change Natsu's name to Yoshi, since Natsu is the name of Tsuna's lion 2. I made a new fan fiction! It's also about KHR, but Tsuna is the sky arcobaleno! Check it out, please? I still will update this story, duh. I realized that I haven't added I-pin, she should come out later, I promise, aka either next chapter or the following.**

 **Chaos!**

 **xX-The-Winter-Princess-Xx**


	15. Omake: NEW YEARS!

Tsuna was staring at a blonde girl, and the blonde girl was staring at him. Reborn looked around; there were pretty weird people around here. " _Princess_ , can you tell us where we are?" Hayato said, grabbing his dynamite. Princess's eyes darkened, "I told you DO. NOT. CALL. ME. PRINCESS!" she growled, launching herself on Hayato. "Takeshi, she's going to steal you're man" Tsuna commented, Takeshi smiled menacingly, he grabbed one if his sword and swung it to Princess.

Princess just froze the sword, "Relax honey-boo-boo child, I have no intentions with your man, well, except killing him" she said, before getting the chance to murder Hayato, she was pulled up by her friends, Candy and Julie. Candy had straight pink hair and light blue eyes. She was wearing a puffy cupcake dress that reached her ankles; her yellow high boots were fabu. Julie had dark purple hair and magenta eyes, she was wearing her bunny dress, and her heels had jewels on them.

"Gomenazai, minna, Winter here just hates when people call her Princess" Julie apologized, Candy and her dragging Winter who was putting up a fight. The KHR boys were quiet, "Tsu-nii, I want candy" Lambo whined, suddenly the door burst open with Candy and a pink pony with pink hair? "Oooh I have Candy" they both squealed, Candy brought out a large grape lollipop, the pony brought out a cupcake, suddenly, the pony turned human and started fighting.

The weird people from different animes were staring at the girls fight, Master Roshi was trying to peak up on the skirts till the door opened and he got stepped on. Krillin was helping him on. "Pinkamena Diane Pie/ Candy Cupcakes! / What in tarnishes are you doing? / DaFuq you guys are doing? I want to join!" Soon enough, Winter, Julie, Twilight, Apple Jack, Rainbow Dash, and poor Rarity and Fluttershy were dragged.

Suddenly a girl with midnight black hair raised up in pig tails with red bows entered the room. She stared the fight, handed her phone to Natsu Draganeel **(I think that's his last name)** who was standing there, told him to record the fight for black mail, went to the other door, opened it, grabbed Winter by the shirt, and threw her inside. Suddenly she yelled everyone to come in, the weird girl snatched her phone back, put up her headphones, and was sitting in a corner.

Reborn stared at everyone with confusion, well; this is one way to celebrate the New Years. He saw a blonde boy with whiskers on his cheeks, eyes twitching in annoyance. Tsuna looked up where Reborn was staring and eyes landed on a red headed teenage boy with red eyes sand fangs, drinking champagne. Suddenly, the Arcobaleno and the first generation of Vongola were surrounding them. Along with look a likes, but the Tsuna look alike was wearing the sky pacifier and Luce was not.

They all noticed that the boys and girls were disappearing one by one, they stood in guard, but somehow, they were managed to be dragged somewhere. Reborn was in a dark room, what looked like to be a closet, and Tsuna sitting on his lap. He knew that the latter was blushing and hiding his face in Reborn's chest. Reborn suddenly lifted up his chin forcefully and kissed him.

Reborn suddenly started to strip him off of his clothes and proceed doing the same like in Chapter 11. Same with the other Alternate Universe R27, though, no one is sure who is who, but since the four of them are the same person, double the pleasure. When Julie opened the closet she saw Tsuna passed out On Reborn's chest, his clothes all ruffle up and a blush staining on his cheeks. Reborn was just smirking, in his mind thinking 'I got da booty, I got da booty, I got dat bubble booty'.

Julie started laughing like the mad hatter, and sadly, the real Mad Hatter was there so insane laughter filled the air, but they were ignored in favour of making out, partying, and eating.

"Mission complete" the three girls said dragging the midnight haired girl whose name is Rose, to the corner and started sharing pictures. Let's just say all of them had massive nosebleeds, passed out from blood loss, or was just continuing to look at their phone, a small smile gracing their lips.

 **Welcome to the dark side, we have crack, yaoi, yuri, and cookies! Anyways, HAPPY NEW YEARS EVERYBODY!**

 **WOOOOOOO 2016, MORE HELL FOR EVERYONE! Ah, just this week and one more week till school starts. That's the real hell.**


End file.
